Strange Relations: Family Spirit
by dahoughtonuk
Summary: Valerie Gray is about to discover a secret she doesn't even know she has. Something that will change the way she looks at the world. There's just one problem. Will she be allowed to stay as part of it?
1. Chapter 1

Ember cursed. Whoever this hunter was they were good. Ember never liked going through buildings, this revealed her as a ghost rather than appearing mostly like a hunter. Hunters were seen as eccentric and liked ridiculous themes. She still remembered the time one of the halfa's friends had attacked her with the Fenton Anti-creep stick (Normal base ball bat fortunately) and appearing in this sort of 'make up' worked well. And she even flew like a hunter usually. She'd actually made a good 'living' blasting ghosts, until she got caught out. And for that she had paid. The family she had made in this world no longer remembered her, except as half-vague flashes, and what they had learnt. 

Ember kicked her guitar into evasive manoeuvres that no hunter should have been able to follow. However the hunter not only kept up they performed the counter-manoeuvre. This was bad. Buildings were looking like the best solution. Why did the dipstick have to be away now? She flew through the building. She didn't think the hunter would follow her through, not this building anyway. Ember was wrong as two blasts followed. Then ember noticed the suit. This was important - Getting blasted with those would hurt, but it was necessary. Who was that hunter and why could she?

"Time Out." Ember hears

"You know the rules. Why did you interfere?" Ember growled.

"Because this situation is interesting to me. It's a possibility I did not foresee. And you _know_ how rare those are I wonder just how much the armour she wears affected her. Assuming that they are overshadowed is no longer an option. We have to decide one way or another."

Ember remembered. The ghosts had told her of the hunter, and to stay out of her way unless Phantom was there but one thing they had never mention to her was the hunter's name. This seemed odd. "Who is she? And who taught her to fly like that"

"Who is she? You know. Who taught her? You did. Her name is..."

Ember answered in anger, sadness and joy before Clockwork finished speaking. "My daughter, Valerie Gray. This does explain why the dipstick _wiped_ everyone's memories. You _told him what happened to me_?"

"**Not** by name. That's _your_ story to tell. And I'd advise telling it to her _soon_."

Ember sighed. "Okay, Clockwork, but control her. Unlike me, she tends to overdo things." Somehow Ember felt Clockwork was smirking at that statement, but she couldn't be sure.

After Clockwork demonstrated his power several times to Val., she finally decided to sit down and talk. Honestly even Vlad hadn't been so headstrong. Though he had tried to use more subtle attempts afterwards, since he wasn't one to give up. "Ember MacLean's a ghost?"

"Yeah, I am. There's a lot I have to tell you. And I'm worried, because I'm going to lose no matter what. Why do I choose to stage my take over the world in Amity Park? In theory I can avoid that and Wisconsin and gain a lot of power. Well I need the power to be used here so I can alter the rules."

"Rules? Ghosts have rules?" Val stated in complete shock.

"Too many in some cases. However there are three basic rules which punishment will come down for."

"Oh?"

"Being overly destructive. I know it seems odd to you, but notice the word overly. Keep the Christmas Truce or whatever Festival of Light your country uses. The third is one of the most broken rules in history. Never get involved with those not of your world. That cost is higher than you can imagine..."

"Worse than I can imagine?"

"You get cut off and the living people you spent time with have their memory of you erased, where it's possible. Certain gaps where they should remember, and where they need to vague recollections."

Valerie shivers at that. How cruel to all the people involved. The ghost still remembers the people she spent time with, but the living no longer remember them, except as a vague memory when they were needed to explain actions or events.

"The next thing you have to understand is ghost is a mistranslation. The person who first formalised the rules about ghosts and the ghost zone and its inhabitants was a German."

"And while Geist is often translated as ghost, its true meaning is spirit. While ghosts are spirits, spirits aren't always ghosts. But ghost is a useful catchall for those of a similar construction."

"Good. So what allows me and Spectra to pose as humans?"

"You are both part of this world if only barely. If all things have an opposite, and she is the spirit of misery... And your power comes from music. You're the " Val's eyes go wide.

"Spirit of Joy and comfort. It's why Klemper doesn't give me any power. He's the spirit of loneliness. He grabs out of desperation, not because he has any real joy. Occasionally I can form positive feedback loops. I enchant the crowd, the crowd feels joyful..."

"It means you're even more dangerous than any other ghost though. And you will try to take over the world continually."

"True but imagine a human enjoys spending time with me."

"You'll enjoy time with them, which means..." Val shook her head. "I'm not going to do this, though some people find it fun."

"Exactly. You're getting the idea. When there is plenty of Joy I appear as a person between teenager and woman. Little joy and I appear like and old woman whose tried to find comfort in food."

"I'm a ghost hunter, and you're telling me this why?"

"Your father said you mother died hunting ghosts, right? That isn't exactly true. Though it's the only explanation he can see that makes sense. At one time I pretended to be a ghost hunter. _That_ was fine and legal. But then I mad a mistake, a bad one. I spent time with a guy, and we fell for each other."

"Don't you dare go where I think you are!"

"You took to the board almost instantly, but there is _only one other_ person in _both_ worlds who possesses a similar board. You can't just be that good or just taught it has to be..."

"Both. Okay I'll accept you a sister I forgot or drove away but not my mother. You're far too young"

"I get reborn at this age fairly regularly. Yeah - I was apparently older by human standards when I had you. Also-While rare, it is possible for ectoplasm to fill in genetic gaps. It can only work well in utero so to speak. Usually the being leans towards the world they were born in but they tend to be marked..."

"Ghosts and humans can have children?"

"Incredibly rare, but yes. It _is_ possible. Unfortunately that's what the third law is _supposed to stop_. Sons of gods, genies and.."

"And those people tend to end up with... Are you saying that...?"

"I'm your mother. Yes. But we now have a problem with you. Until recently you were considered human. Then we thought overshadowed, but recently you've hit a pretty nasty area."

"What do you mean?"

"We _now_ believe you may be dead..."

"I'm a spirit still pretending to be human..."

"Personally I'd sooner you were alive despite the other decision giving you the ability to spend time with me."

"I'll forget this if it is decided I'm alive won't I..." Val shivered. "So either I end up dead with you or alive with my father. No chance at both. And even if that was possible I couldn't let him know about you. I hate this."

Ember shook her head sadly. "Me too. I'm sorry. It's one or the other, always has been."


	2. Chapter 2

Valerie re-activated her suit. This was really strange, and yet somehow she knew it was true... Valerie still wasn't going to call her Mum for one thing Ember was a ghost, for the other she looked far too young. Still this question should be asked. "Why did Phantom destroy the concert? It didn't seem like you were causing any real damage. 

"I was trying to take over the world in a day, besides I was using my powers aggressively."

Val understood. Of course Ember would try to take over the world. When happy you want to spread it about, and being a spirit she'd want to spread it quicker than humans could.

"So unlike me you tend to overdo things."

Ember blushed while glaring at Val. "So that's what he was smirking about. I should have known."

"Who was smirking about?"

"Me." Clockwork stated. "I'm your defense council. Walkers going to get a rather nasty shock, He's not going to be able to hide much of his efforts to change the rules from me. I'll be able to counter him a lot, and get this to a fair trial. The Observants will be judges, they're even minded but they can miss stuff. Far more than they're willing to admit-I had to perform a lot of temporal trickery to undo the mistake I made - on their instructions."

"Well, the charge is with your ectoplasm abilities, your obsessive and vengeful nature; you have to be a ghost."

"Obsessive and vengeful?" Val yelled.

"We may be able to partly get you off that, but I think Walker's guaranteed our star defensive witnesses will be busy... He cheats terribly. For someone so obsessed with obeying rules he breaks them a lot himself."

"That sort of person always does." Ember growled. "He cost me every relationship I formed..."

"Oh no, The Ghost Worm, he turns up at this time and if I'm not there..."

"Why so worried about a ghost worm?"

"The one Valerie fights has the chosen moniker Earthsound. I notice your concerned expression. Don't worry, Ember, he won't succeed, though he's not going be dealt with as quickly as usual."

"Good! After all, how can I take over the world if it's been destroyed?" Ember says relieved only to earn two glares, one from Valerie, and the other from Clockwork.

* * *

(Amity Park) 

The ground rumbles and half of Amity's citizen's run in terror from the epicentre of what seems to be the quake. Then suddenly shoving its way up through the earth a giant ghostly worm appears causing half of the remaining crowd to run. "Tremble before the might of Earthsound, foolish mortals."

Earthsound looks to the left and right and checks behind him. Not that he actually needed to shake his 'head' about, but he had got into the habit. Could the hunter have been killed? Okay just because his arch nemesis wasn't as good as the traitor ghost didn't mean he wasn't that powerful. Still the last of the crowd should realise that the Red Hunter hadn't turned up any moment now.

"AAAAAGH! GHOST!"

Earthsound wondered why the hunter hadn't turned up. After all, she was never normally this late. Then Earthsound noticed the large army of ghosts about. He sighed, he was hoping that she had been soundly defeated, not merely otherwise occupied. Still this was an opportunity he could not afford to waste.

Time to make his castle. Buildings twisted and altered as the Earth rose to form a defensible area. It was a pity he was stuck with castle, he really wanted to modernise to bunkers, but...

Suddenly a black and white streak headed past Earthsound a landed into a wall. "Look I have problems myself. I have an invasion to deal with. Can't you just come another time?"

"How stupid are you other opponents? And do you know where Red is? She seems to be late."

"Two invasion's in one day? Oh great. This is not good at all. Still the army will take time, and I can't let you get your defenses get any more settled."

When Earthsound faced Valerie she always ambushed him, after the first knockdown, dragged out battle. Phantom however despite being more powerful than Valerie was going to get a nasty shock.

Sam winces as she sees Danny go flying back. Danny returns to the fray only to get blasted back again. Worse the ghostly wail would work on this one. If only there was a way to defeat Earthsound. Danny stood stock still and Earth sound blasted him. Danny vanished in a beam of light. Then as Sam was about to get as emotional as she did Earthsound was lifted up into the air.

"Who'd have thought Mr. Lancer had the solution?" Phantom stated before hurling the worm further into their air and dumping him into a forest. "You know you really shouldn't have told me Valerie disposed of you quicker the first time. Knowing her inaccuracy there was only one solution."

* * *

"So, Valerie Gray, born as human, you are here on trial, to see if thanks to your recent shift, you are now more ghost than human. Walker, go ahead."

"The Prosecutions belief is that all the suit did was give her a small boost. The spirit armour only brought out powers she did not know she had. Powers she inherited from her mother, such as flaming hair, as represented by the head cubes, her flying skill, and the teleportation of her suit. Taken together with her obsessive and vengeful nature, this suggests she's a ghost."

Ember shivered. That was a good case. Even though she felt there was something wrong with it. She hoped that Clockwork had a good defense.

"I do not deny that that the powers approximate what she would have if born as a spirit. Yet since the powers come from technology, despite them being ecto, Valerie Grey is still human. After all Jack Fenton uses ecto technology to roughly approximate the powers that he would have as a ghost. And we're not prosecuting him."

The Observants glared at Clockwork. "Yes, we heard about that timeline change." Then one continued "But Jack Fenton is not spirit born". The second then stated firmly, "But it is a valid point." The third coughed. "The question is whether the technology merely allows her access, or uses her latent powers as a pattern. Both sides will present each other with the evidence they have and then we will reconvene tomorrow night.


	3. Chapter 3

"That was the easy part, Miss Gray." Clockwork stated. "You being spiritborn can explain why the armour works well with you, but not why you were not suspicious of it. I suppose the armour could have affected you. But if there is another reason, you better tell me." 

"Because I used to be able to port small weapons to me, but only when outside my original suit, else I wouldn't have needed to repair my TV so often. My Dad c_ertainly wouldn't_ let me keep so many guns in my room unless he had no choice."

Ember smiled as she remembered how much Damon had hated her gear in the bedroom, and how many times her guitar had been locked up in a vault in the basement only to end up back in the bedroom again after a few seconds. Ember's face lit up. "You practiced that power? I'm so pleased."

"Yes, of course. But it _only_ worked for ecto-weaponry. So while I was surprised, I wasn't surprised, if you see what I mean. This is bad, _isn't it?_""

"Not overly so. Minor ecto-abilitys are expected in the spirit born. This also explains a fair bit. Minor but powerful ecto-technical control. We can admit that, but it's the rest of the stuff that needs sorting. The Observants only mentioned the _extreme_ ends." Clockwork stated, much to Valeries relief then discomfort.

"So what?"

"Since we can claim you had a minor ability, we can chalk it up to stress, and your suit now boosts that. As long as your teleportation ability doesn't improve drastically we can counter one of the prosecutions possible ploys." Ember pointed out...

"By proving that I'm spiritborn it means a minor ghostly power or two can show up but I still count as human. And since we now know what the base power is, it means the _entire case_ rests on my spirit-armour doesn't it?"

"Yes, but I advise you to enjoy your time with each other, it might be all you get, even, no, especially if we win."

"Go for a flight?" Ember asked.

"Of course." Both Valerie and Ember produced their boards from nowhere, and then jumped into the Ghost Zone. Still while Val did consider running away she doubted Clockwork would let them leave. And as much as Valerie didn't want to admit it, getting to know Ember was something she needed.

"Look, your last form may have been my mother, but I just can't call you Mom."

"Understandable I suppose. Especially since in some ways I'm mentally a teenager again. That's the one thing I hate about my rebirths. But I'm glad to have a chance to know you as you are now."

"Me too. Which is strange. I used to think all ghosts were evil, but that isn't true is it? Some are well intentioned at heart but they're still extremely dangerous.

"So do you include yourself in that, Val?"

"Well I don't think I'm evil, though I'm certainly dangerous. If people knew you were a ghost they would see you as evil _unless_ they knew what you represent. This means I see you as uncontrolled, dangerous and deadly but not truly evil, unlike the box ghost."

"The box ghost?" Ember almost screamed in shock

"I always felt he was having fun at everyone else's expense. Do you _realise_ the power that the _true extent_ of control over boxes gives him?"

"Yeah. But fortunately, he _really is_ a _total idiot_, so he doesn't. Basically he's powerful enough to register as a _real_ danger, but when anyone ghost or hunter encounters him..."

"Oh no, not the Box Ghost again." Valerie laughs with Ember, it somehow feeling natural despite its strangeness. Valerie was flying next to a ghost, and for once there wasn't an emergency. The last ghost she'd had been getting on with was Phantom, but then he had gone and attacked Axion Labs and her several times. Okay maybe it was time to work out why he attacked Axion, and not the Fentonworks. After all both produced ghost equipment and the Fenton's were more successful, despite, or perhaps because of their insanity. Yet Axion could raise a ghost shield easily enough, so why had they not? As much as ghosts could be destructive, that was either her Dad's oversight or due to budget cuts.

"Valerie?" Ember worried. "Lost in thought?"

"They were _looking for an excuse_ to fire my Dad."

"I could blow Axion up if you'd like..."

"NO! That's what got him into trouble in the first place. What'd I'd like to know is why Phantom never attack Fentonworks but only hurts Axion."

Ember wondered how much to say. After all Valerie had already had one shock to the system, but still she had to tell her something but what would make sense to Valerie and not worry her. "I think it's to do with associations. Eyes are the Window to the soul. You have heard that right?"

"Yeah."

"Most spirits, if they are not truly evil, have green eyes. Truly Evil spirits tend to have red eyes in their _natural form_. But as you have worked out it is necessary to defend from all spirits even if their eyes are green."

"Okay then why doesn't he hurt me? My suit has _always_ been red."

"Red can represent anger, obsession, basically loss-of control. And if he knows why your angry, then he can ignore the negative as long as you're generally focused in the same aims: - getting rid of other ghosts on his haunt. We're rather territorial. Though I heard the Box Ghost and the Lunch lady were going out..."

"So Axion is strictly against him, but since I'm trying to remove _all_ ghosts, and only rarely encounter him..."

"Yes. Here we are. My home. You have to stay somewhere and since you're not allowed in the human world for the moment. This is where you'll crash."

As soon as Valerie entered Ember's realm she was awed by the sight. More musical instruments than you could shake a stick at. Pinball machine's, computer's, and them something tickled Valerie's Memory. She headed behind the second bed, and there was her little Lamb. Valerie enthusiastically hugged it and then quickly covered up her enthusiasm. Ember smiled genuinely, like a mother indulging her child, which to be fair she was.

Valerie understood this obsession of Ember's. It was a very human one- to find her stolen daughter. Of course the room was rather childish. So two parts of Valerie went to war, one wanting to protest at the childishness, the other trying to point out Ember couldn't do anything about it."

"Which dipstick in the zone decorated this room?" Ember yelled. "Wait, it was me. Unlike ghosts who can age if they wish to, humans _will_ age even if they don't want to."

"Look, Ember, thanks, but I just need to crash."

"Hold on, Val. I wouldn't want to sleep in this room, so I doubt you would." Ember concentrated and the room shifted to a electronic guitar theme. "It's for her not you, dipstick." Ember muttered at herself. After several dozen more tries the wallpaper hit something that both could agree was good, the Red Hunter having Phantom at gunpoint. Valerie then crashed on the bed and fell asleep, Ember's realm feeling oddly like home.

Author's Notes

Thanks's to my reviewers, few though they are...


	4. Chapter 4

Skulker was annoyed. He'd been served in the middle of a hunt. Still at least it wasn't too bad. Every ghost would _finally_ understand why he had considered giving the Red Hunter a place of honour on his wall. He had told Technus, and this explained why Ember had found her daughter. Technus may well have been one of his best friends, but, honestly, he _never_ knew when to keep his mouth shut. He must have told Ember about the Red Hunter. And so Ember had chased her daughter down.

"I'm being called as witness for the defense?" Skulker yelled in shock. "A _ghost-trial?_ A _real one?_ Unlike Walker's shams these haven't been held in centuries."

"Millennia, more like." Spectra sighed. "And the results here are going to be miserable either way, so plenty of feeding for me at the trial."

"Always were an opportunist weren't you?"

"Come on Ember and I can't help that, because of who and what we are. We are spirits connected to basic emotions. You are more connected to an idea, rather like Technus. And you _weren't the first_ ghost to be the hunter, and you _won't be the last_. Ember and I, we're eternal. So what's going on? This is a proper ghost trial, with the Observants as judges. Who's the accused?"

"The Red Hunter."

"Her? But she's no ghost. She's a normal human."

"I don't hunt normal humans no matter _how_ competent they are; else I'd have hunted Maddie Fenton a long time ago. And it wasn't due to Vlad's blackmail material, that's why I stopped hunting the girl. While they are _indeed rare_, competent human hunters are _not_ unique. Valerie Gray is unique, she's _spiritborn._"

"Who the hell broke the rules that badly, and _that recently_? It would have to be after the first Portal. Klemper would be desperate enough, but he's too clingy to get anywhere."

"Come on, you know, better than anyone, who was acting as a Hunter at that time in Wisconsin, while Plasmius was still learning about his powers. And as had not happened for centuries, but was obvious to anyone who looked closely enough."

"_Ember?_ Even better, I always liked seeing her miserable. Yes, I know it's short lived, but then I am genuinely happy probably that's only time I am. I really hate her." Spectra stated. "I know she can't help what she is, but she doesn't have to rub in it like that."

* * *

Valerie stretched her arms wide open. She'd had a nice sleep. Valerie activated her suit in a panic when she realised she was in a Ghost's realm. After mentally slapping herself on the head she shut her suit down. Of course she was in a ghost realm. And this ghost would protect her as much as she could. Val started smelling something good. Must be breakfast but .. 

Ember must have noticed the worried look on her daughteers face because she spoke "Oh yeah. Don't worry, it's Human food. Bet you're glad that I'm one of the ghosts who likes it."

Valerie breathes a sigh of relief. "I feared it was going to be like Maddie Fenton's cooking. And _not_ her yearly snickerdoodles.."

"Yeah. Pity we two never were in the same town at the same time, until now."

"I reckon there must have been that one time Ember. If all the ghosts had been ejected, and I was fighting the Ghost King."

"Oh yeah! You did good then. We were just a bit upset you weren't in the final battle. What happened? You don't seem like a person to give up..."

"You know the Fenton ecto-suit. I was planning to wear it. After all I felt that my old suit would act as a barrier to the negative side effects. It would link to my suit, not me. Since my suit was controlled by a neural interface itself..."

"You know that was a good plan, even though Phantom was the right person to wear the suit, and you're probably correct in the belief in that it wouldn't have hurt you."

"Then Phantom unmasked in front of my Dad who stopped me from heading out. He's _still_ scared of losing me like he did you; which has now become a _distinct possibility_, Ember."

Ember rolled her eyes. How many times did her daughter and the dipstick refuse to see that they trusted each other even when in theory they wouldn't? "You know what- this isn't really in my best interests, but since you do seem to have inherited powers from me, how about I train you? After all, your new suit is more powerful than the last one, and despite your instincts being good, you don't truly know how to use your powers."

"Seriously?" Val shrieked in Joy. Ember cursed the fact that one of the things her daughter had not inherited was her voice. Still Ember was pround of her especially since while Valerie had started as evil and as obsessed as the worst ghosts, she had grown so much.

* * *

Walker cursed, how the hell had Clockwork managed to get Skulker to agree to cut short the wild goose chase he had placed "The Ghost Zone's Greatest Hunter" on? After all while the directions were fake the creature did exist. A small note appeared in Walker's hand. 

"I offered him three things. The chance to _prove himself_ before the council, to be part of something _unique_, and to hunt for that _most elusive_ of all things the truth. Did you really _not_ think he would agree to that Walker?" Walker curses;. Clockwork had already started his manipulations. How fast and lose was he playing? Never mind he wouldn't send the entire documentary evidence to Clockwork. Then on the note, new writing suddenly apeared and yet had always been there. "P.S. Oh by the way don't miss pages 5, 7, and 13 out of the documention you are going to send to me."

Walker regained his cruel smile when he remebered the mutual temper of the defendants in this case. All he'd have to do was get them to blame each other, and then their defenses would crumble. Still while in Ember's realm that was hard to do, but as soon as they headed out to practice, which they would..

* * *

Clockwork heard the knock on the door. "YES?" He yelled. The door opened and in came an Observant. It spoke. "Where are your clients?"

"I left them together. They needed the time." Clockwork pointed out. "I would not separate a mother from her child, when they need each other so much."

"True enough, but you do realise you have put two incredibly paranoid and bad-tempered women in the same room?" The Observant pointed out, knowing that it was rare to get anything over Clockwork, and either way this would mean that it had won at least one round with Old Father Time.

"They'll kill each other!" Clockwork stated afraid. "I've got to go."


	5. Chapter 5a

Valerie and Ember headed out into the wilds of the ghost zone. This was definitely a good place to start the practice. Valerie scanned Ember carefully. There was an obvious weakness with Ember. If she could get rid of the guitar, the enemy's mobility and weaponry would both be limited. The flaming hair would still be dangerous. 

Ember looked at her daughter, standing in the spirit-armour Technus had given her. Valerie had a tactical mind. Val's main plan would too get rid of her guitar and limit her mobility, and weaponry. Still what Val wasn't likely to know was that Ember could blast from her hands even though it was far less adaptable than from the guitar.

Three highly inaccurate blasts came ftom Valerie's head cubes. Ember made a note that while she considered her flaming hair a weapon of last resort, Val _loved_ it. Still Val didn't understand how to use the beams the way she should. They were _never_ a main weapon. Still three beams, ouch, no wonder Val loved them. Ember knew she'd have to break Val of that bad habit, especially since her aim was terrifyingly poor.

Ember studied her opponent carefully noting how the board gave Val a big advantage over most hunters though there had to be a way of defeating her. It wasn't like she could use her voice destructively, and that suit was bound to protect Val from other enchantments, even if she didn't happen to be her daughter. Then it hit Ember, Val was assuming that her mobility was limited to the guitar. While she couldn't knock Val off that board, she could surprise her, and not by sacrificing her most powerful weapon and using her normal ecto-blasts.

Ember teleported up to Val, and swung her guitar in an arc towars Val's face, Val leaned back to avoid the improvised club, but had leaned back too far so fell of the board. Ember shook her head to clear her confuzzled state This _wasn't_ supposed to happen. She'd _heard_ about the fight. Technus couldn't help telling people everything Almost too late Ember realised Val's fall had been a trap, and she had blasted at the guitar, as the board took a direct route for her. Ember had only just become intangible in time.

Unnoticed by Ember and Val several identical unformed ghosts are hidden behind several of the floating stones, ready to ambush them when the time is right. After all they would be sure to blame each other and their mutual tempers would lead to an all out battle.

Good, each was facing away from the other and the guards as well. Two immensily powerful red blasts streaked out,but before they hit Valerie and Ember, everyone heard two quietly spoken words "Time Out." Clcokwork moved them out thew blast and palced them at and angle where they could both see where the beams where coming from."  
"Time in."

Both girls nodded to each other hopped onto their boards and attacked the ghost they could suprise. The one firing at the other girl, and both girls let loose with everthing. The flaming 'hair' as well as the standard ectoblasts.

"Cutting it fine, weren't you?"

"Sorry about the delay. Forgot how likely Walker was to try and provoke you into attacking each other." Clockwork sighed. "By the way how's your practice going?"

"Good" stated Val, until Ember contradicted her. "Val needs to _seriously_ practice her aim, and to realise her hair _isn't_ a main weapon. If she had used it in conjunction with the arm weaponry when chasing Phantom..."

Clockwork rolled his eyes. This was only going to make his job harder. He had put Danny back mostly on the straight and narrow, and now he had to do it for Valerie. In some ways this would be harder, because he couldn't say look at this future, she's willing to kill her own family. And since she was in one of her negative phases showing Danny's double life would only put her back. Still on the positive side, at least Val's absence wasn't due to Ember kidnapping her this time around, and since his other friends and family were still around Danny had support.

This couldn't have worked out better if he had planned it himself. Clockwork cursed. He _really_ hated himself at times like this. _No wonder_ he couldn't see what was coming. Still it was now time to head for the first round of questioning. Valerie would not be allowed to see everything but even Walker would keep to the rules here.

Valerie sat down, in the small guest box.

"Technus says he's going to be late and will pay the fine. Plasmius trouble."

Every ghost nodded. If Technus was dealing was Plasmius, then they'd have to wait for him. Still flexibility could be exercised, and in this case it should be. At least Skulker was there. It was time to examine him carefully.

"I don't understand this ritual" Skulker complained. "It won't stop ghosts from lying." he then went ahead and swore an oath. He looked at Valerie. "Hey, nice to see you actually getting on with a ghost. What happened to the friendship you and the ghost-childe were forging?" Skulker noticed Val's suit flash on and off and her glare. "Don't want to know. Got it..."

"Concentrate would you Skulker before the PDA takes you away again." Clockwork stated. "Your name?"

"Skulker."

"Profession?"

"Ghost Zone's Current Greatest Hunter. Hunter of unique _and_ competent things... The offer's still open by the way Clockwork..."

"So a person has to be _both_ unique and competent. Something _so rare_ you are not likely to find another for?"

"Centuries _at least_." Skulker stated. "It's sheer luck so many impossibilities turned up in such a short time."

"If Valerie Gray was what Vlad Masters believed would you have hunted her?"

"Hell no! She'd have been brilliant, competent, but hardly unique. I reckon Maddie and Jazz Fenton could have taken to the sled. Not as well considering Val's inheritance, tutoring, and ability."

"So why did you hunt Valerie Gray?"

"She is formidable, and _unique_. She is spiritborn. The only one to be born since Desiree was sealed."

"Is there any other reason for hunting Valerie Gray and the Phantom, but not _Plasmius_?"

"Acting as hunters they are encroaching on my conceptual realm. Plasmius does not encroach on it."

"But a normal human hunter cannot do so?"

"No."

"You say that Valerie encroached on your realm? Why do you believe so?"

"Val and the ghost-childe were able to defeat me in _my_ conceptual realm. And the main cause of my defeat was her. Somehow weapons that _should not_ have penetrated my ecto-suit hurt me. Phantom _knew_ I wore a suit. Valerie did not."

"Why would that affect you, then?"

"Because Valerie Gray was considered a co-owner of the territory. And the _only_ way that can happen...

"Is if she's spiritborn?"

"Yes."

"Was Valerie wearing her Spirit armour at that time?"

"No, Valerie was not. She was instead wearing technological armour."

"So how come your exo-suit _failed_ to protect you?"

"I'm no expert ..."

"If you had to surmise?"

"Objection calls for speculation."

"Sustained."


	6. Chapter 5b

"You may cross-examine." 

"You said Valerie was wearing her technological suit at that time, did you not Skulker?"

"Yes. I did."

"And she was considered a co-owner of your conceptual realm?"

"I did."

"Did the prey attempt to escape at any time?"

"They did. They fled into a ghost realm, and had to be coerced out."

"Notice the word coerced. Why so, instead of being chsaed out since one was a human?"

"Because it was one of their _personal_ realms, as opposed to a conceptual one."

"Whose realm was it then?"

"Valerie Gray's."

Val looked shocked.

"Why hers, and not the ghost-childe's?" Walker continued.

"Because no matter _how powerful_ you are it takes _at a minimum_ five years for a personal realm to manifest."

Skulker stepped down, but was reserved for recall. Valerie looked shocked. Clockwork had seemed to have the advantage, but Walker had managed to change the argument. It did explain a fair bit about why Skulker had lured them out rather than chase after them. The case was not going well.

Clockwork rounded on Ember. "Why _didn't_ you tell me of your gift to her? If I had known that, I could have countered it."

"She's _my_ kid. _Of course_ I'd start a realm for her. It's just so obvious from my end, that I didn't realise you were thinking _human_ rather than _child_."

Clockwork sighed. This was the same sort of mistake he had made as with Dan Phantom. He had been too concerned with the future and not enough with the past. As much as he didn't like to admit it, he did get too confident in his manipulations occasionally.

* * *

Damon cursed. Where the hell was Valerie? If she had been out ghost hunting there was no way Phantom would have had to deal with Earthsound. As much as Phantom's heart was mostly in the right place, he had slipped up too often to ever be trusted as completely as he seemed to be. So yet again he'd have to get out his old skills. Something was terribly wrong. As much as he didn't like his daughter ghost-hunting, she was good at it, and, more, when these sorts of crises happened - she was needed. 

As he was about to head out, a black and white streak sped into him, winding both of them. As the ghost child got up he spoke. "Let Val Out! She's needed!"

"I know that! But if she was out there you'd never had have to deal with Earthsound. Val's MIA. Do you know what's happened?"

"No, few ghosts talk to me, and the only one that's likely to boast about killing her isn't going to be here." Then Danny thought to himself. "Note check the ghost zone's greatest hunter's lair. An army of human-form ghosts is here, so check the Prison."

"Why don't you activate the ghost shield? That will deal with 90 percent of the problem..."

"Not if people are overshadowed. That requires some very careful manipulation, and I'm too powerful to blast ghosts out anymore. I suppose I could overshadow them but for every one I free two can be taken. Is there anything else?"

"That is going to be difficult. I'll have a look in Val's things. You get out there."

Danny flew off never wondering why Damon had actually used the Ghost Worms name, especially when Val was not likely to talk about Ghost hunting to her father. Once back at the Fentonworks he sighed. The Fenton's were doing well, even Jack and Jazz, (as usual in a crisis of this magnitude) but they were not enough. Val would be useful, and she had vanished.

"Got Damon to release Val?" Sam asked.

"'Fraid not but he showed me a graph of Earthsound's attacks I never encountered him before today, yet he's been active ever since Cujo. Fortunately he turns up like clockwork. But since I have not encountered him, _neither_ as Fenton nor as Phantom, The ghost hunter who _must_ have dealt with him was..."

"Valerie." Sam cursed. This could put the pendulum back to tell Val. She didn't want that. Oh well at least Valerie was relatively sane unlike Vlad.

Eight red blasts took down several of Walker's men about to ambush Team Phantom. And there stood a very exhausted Vlad, almost as if had taken on Pariah Dark. Who could have exhausted him this badly? Technus could but Danny doubted that he would want to reveal himself to Vlad. Boast to someone else certainly though.

"Not had a good day. Walker's goons attacked me, Technus turned up, and the last _you will not believe_, Daniel. I thought Technus and Pariah were powerful, but this ghost. Remind me to _actually_ listen to Val. She wasn't being paranoid - she was right."

Daniel thought to himself. "I know. I can still become like Dan Phantom even if I never combine with Plasmius. Sam and Tucker think Plasmius was dominant, but I know better."

"Wish I could. Val has vanished."

"She's too good to just vanish, Daniel. Haven't you found her yet?"

"I know. I'm afraid she's dead."

"I _never_ wanted her dead, Daniel, just getting in your way. Did you ever wonder why I chose _her?_ Why not Star for instance, or 40 percent of Amity's population. I chose her because of who her mother was before she died. Her mother was the Wisconsin Hunter."

"Yeah I know of her, but I just can't seem to place her." Danny said. "And I was pretty ghost-obsessed at that point."

"I know. I'm having that problem, and she was my first Arch-enemy (except for your bumbling father). Still embarassing as those two facts are they're still not as embarrassing as being defeated by the Box Ghost, Daniel. He's started to understand exactly what power over boxes gives him."

"And here we were hoping he'd stick to thinking inside the box." Danny said.

"Bad puns are neither what I want or need, Danny."

Sam and Tucker looked at Vlad and Danny. "Are you really taking this seriously?"

"In the alternate future, the Box Ghost was far more dangerous, and he still wasn't at his peak." Danny stated. Vlad notices Danny's two companions nod. That was interesting indeed.

"Blue ghosts start off _extraordinarily_ weak but can become very powerful indeed. In fact Daniel, Pariah and I are _also_ blue ghosts. Clockwork used to merely be just an embodiment of time; now to an extent he can control it. He's probably the most powerful ghost that exists." Vlad cursed. "I just thought the Box Ghost was too much of an idiot to realise his _true power._ Now I realise he didn't want to be seen as a danger to the other ghosts, since his power encompasses several realms."

"Didn't want to be considered a second Pariah." Sam stated.

"Eminently sensible of him. So why now?" Vlad asked aloud "What would make him feel safe? Now of all times?"


	7. Chapter 6

"Okay we need to formulate a plan." Vlad stated. "Valerie has vanished, and Walker is attacking the town chaotically. Now that is odd, Walker's one for planning as much as I am... This means that Walker's attacks are meant to keep us busy. But why?" 

"The frame-up failed so he's trying blackmail?" And the armour Technus gave Val removed her from being your pawn. And since Val doesn't know about him...

"You're assuming Technus and Walker are working together. Maybe like with the Ghost King they merely have the same end in mind."

"Fudge buckets." Vlad cursed inside his mind. Why had he gone and picked up that habit from clueless Jack? Yet _another_ thing that was Jack's fault. This stopped him from being as either as sinister or suave as he liked. "Technus was working against Walker. That is interesting."

Danny looked at Vlad being completely clueless. And he wondered why he was so floundering. Danny knew two things that Vlad did not. Still he'd have to stay here while Vlad knew what he was planning. So there was only one thing to do. Once Team Phantom had put Vlad to rest Danny spoke. "I've never seen Vlad so clueless."

"He'll readjust if he ever finds out the _true_ position of his pieces on the board. We can't let him do that." Tucker points out

"Agreed." Sam and Danny echo.

"Refreshed?" Sam queries

"Not really, but enough: -Going Ghost!"

Danny dove out the Window. Finding Technus would be important. Since he was a complete loudmouth he would be able to clue him in on exactly what was going on with Valerie's disappearance. He sighed.

"Have to find Technus."

* * *

"The Box Ghost is next called to the stand as an expert witness." Clockwork stated. 

Walker laughed. "The Box Ghost, an expert witness? On _**WHAT,**_ pray tell?"

"The Box Ghost presents himself to _every_ ghost hunter _and _ghost, so he is liable to know the varying personality types involved."

"Name:"

"Beware. For I am the Box Ghost."

"Occupation"

"Beware. For I am the Box Ghost."

Every being present held their head in their hands. For how long was this going to go on for? Depending on what the person asked he would state "Beware" or "For I am the Box Ghost" to every question, and if really unlucky both.

"What do you think of human Hunters?"

"Most cannot catch me. For I am the Box Ghost. Beware."

"You're under oath, remember. Be honest with yourself."

"Beware. They'd be dangerous if they weren't so incompetent."

"How does this incompetence manifest itself?"

"Obsession. Beware. For I am the Box Ghost."

"Can you give an example?"

"Easy. The Guys in White. Beware. Have higher tech than just about anyone, yet are so obsessed with keeping their suits clean..."

"Any others?"

"The Extreme Ghostbreakers. So obsessed with doing spectacular moves, they fail to understand sometimes the simpler things work better. I do. For I am the Box Ghost"

"In all your time as a spirit have you encounter a ghost hunter who isn't obsessive and proud?"

"No. I have not."

"Then what makes Val and the Fenton's (at their peak) considered a force to be feared in the ghost zone."

"In _both cases_ their obsession and pride _matches_ their purpose. Beware. To get rid of ghosts. Beware"

"As The Box ghost has ably shown. Ghost Hunters are _also obsessive personality types_, and as such Val's personality cannot prove she is a ghost, only that she isn't."

Walker sighs. Despite the Box Ghost's known idiocy he had actually made a good defensive witness. The obsessive part of his argument had been removed and undoubtedly Skulker had been reserved to deal with the vengeful argument. It was down to Gray's spirit-armour then. Skulker's revelation of Val having a realm had certainly helped.

"After that torture of our brains and our ears I'm calling a recess." One of the Observants stated. "We need time to recover so we can understand the next witness."

Ember looked at Val and slapped her head. "Looks like I know where we should have trained. Sorry about that, thought it had dissolved long ago. They may take five years to form. But realms can disappear in a fortnight."

"More training?"

"Until you're accurate enough to regularly hit a target effectively traveling at twice your speed. With all you weapons at the same time or equally only firing one. The first thing to do is get to your realm. I can lay out some targets and you can fly past them with you speed getting faster. By the way how fast does your board go?

"Escape Velocity."

"Wow! Even my guitar isn't that fast. Understandable why you ambush. But _how many times_ was your ambush let down by your woeful inaccuracy? _Don't_ answer, I can see by the look on your face, the answer is as I expected, _too many_. So target practice is undoubtedly the first drill. We'll start with standing still using _your arm weapons_, rather than the boxes. I want you to at least hit them regularly. Remember you don't have the same ability to grapple as Phantom does, so accuracy and speed need to be your watchword. You've got the speed down pat."

"But my aim needs serious improvement." Val finally admitted to herself. She looked at Ember hesitantly. "Damn, that's got me in a lot of trouble. By the way if I do head back, how do I deal with Dad?"

"That is going to be difficult. I think I'd better ask Clockwork for a favour. After all if Damon knows I still exist, he'll probably be less worried about you. Clockwork has his own plans though."

"Indeed. Valerie, are you a Cassandra or a King Lear? I hope neither, but with your attitude as is those are the only possibilities. As for the favour, that will take sometime to organise, but I will do it, Ember. _Not_ for you, but for _your husband and daughter._"


	8. Chapter 7

Clockwork arrived at his tower. He looked around and produced two of his most special medallions for Ember. Two only and it was important she remember to point one on Danny's ghost form. The other would go on the human that was her husband. At least then they would be able to talk to each other if the case was lost. He hoped the Box Ghost from a future he had got as a guard was still doing a good job. Though he expected he would have called on Plasmius as instructed. Clockwork entered the room and exited with two medallions of a special design. Good that ghost was still imprisoned in the thermos. It wasn't as if he wouldn't get out but at least this version of the box ghost should slow him down drastically, if not outright stop him. 

"Ember, take the medallions and make sure you give one of them to Danny Phantom." Valerie aked her mother.

"Of course, I'll give it to Fenton..."

"You're not listening. Danny _Phantom._" Clockwork said elbowing her. At first Ember was puzzled since Clockwork was bound to know Phantom's human form then she got it. After agreeing to give the medallion to "Phantom" she made a point to remind the dipstick how little he trusted Val, though the first call would undoubtedly be Damon's house. It was time to get the address from Val. Once that was done she could head there, hopefully without encountering the dipstick, or worse one complete Cadbury's.

Once back in Val's realm Ember looked at Valerie carefully. She spoke. "I have to visit the human world for a bit. You can't come yet I couldn't get that favour done. Sorry." Val screwed up her face in reply. "I'm starting to understand why ghosts break _that_ rule."

Ember waved at her daughter as she headed into Amity. There were Walker's guards, and they were as usual following their instructions to the letter. Deal with the Halfa. So for the moment the only person she had to worry about was Damon. She tapped the wall carefully just to check. Yes the ghost shield was up, but out of habit Damon had arranged it so that it allowed her through, but blocked her music. Ember let out a breath she didn't realise she had taken.

"Okay, how did you get in here, little miss?"

Ember winced, her husband was treating her as a petulant teenager not that she entirely blamed him. "I walked through the walls, Damon. As I usually do. Glad to see you're well." Ember notices Damon's slight movement. "I won't harm you. I have a medallion here for you. Take it, and put it on. It's from Clockwork."

As their hands touch each others as well as the medallion Damon is struck by recognition. "Ember? How did I not realise who that spirit rock star was? Damn. At least I know you won't harm Val. But your cycle wasn't supposed to be for _another_ five years."

"Part of my punishment." Damon nods. After all if she had stayed at her apparent age, while she would be odd, it would have been socially acceptable. Then realising what Ember had said. "Okay. Clockworks medallion. _How bad is it?_"

"Val's being considered for 'ascension'."

"**ASCENSION!**" Damon Grey yelled. "She's not a spirit - she's _human_. About the _only_ power she has is short ranged but powerful ecto-technical control. It's why I kept trying to remove her suit. Apart from the fact I don't trust Masters. Not like I do the Fenton's"

"That may have been a mistake. Master's suit used its own ecto, but a ghost gifted her spirit-armour. We're not yet certain whether it gives her access or uses her trapped powers as a pattern. But her powers match mine too well. Worse, Clockwork is planning something."

"That usually end's well for the people he's looking after."

"Yes. But it's Val he's dealing with. Not necessarily us."

As Ember left she could have sworn that she heard Damon telling her to "Try not to take over the world, it's more responsibility than you'd like."

* * *

**Clockworks Tower**

The Battered thermos finally gave way and Dan Phantom stood tall. Clockworks absence was indeed a gift. Still leaving it unguarded wasn't like him. Then he heard vacant words he still dreaded even now. "Beware. For I am the Box Ghost."

"Come on, the Box Ghost?" Dan stated. "Are you really that disdainful of me?"

Then an energy cage surrounded him. Dan was angry. Of course Clockwork wouldn't have pulled an incompetent Box Ghost to guard him. Dan fired several ectoblasts. This was not good; to get out of this cage it was time for the Ghostly Wail. And yes this was around the time Val disappeared.

"Feeling boxed in?"

"You're not supposed to be this powerful yet!" Dan stated, especially since this Box Ghost had two eyes, and was still as chubby as when he first encountered him.

"Beware. You do not know my power. For I am THE Box Ghost. Commander of all boxes and contents therein."

Dan smiled. At least despite this versions increased power and competence he still had the bad-habits of the early version (And the same atrocious aim) Dan Went intangible. Then Dan noticed a glint from around the box-ghost chest. Clockwork's medallion.

"He is now outside of time?" Dan quickly made two short ectoblasts. Clockworks power could reach outside time itself. But the box ghosts couldn't. The medallion fell down from the Box Ghost who had now been frozen. As much as he'd like to destroy this box-ghost, it was important to get Danny back on track, and revealing what Val was doing at the moment would destroy Danny. Besides while he was outside of time, the rules still applied to everything else. Still the priority was guaranteeing his existence. Time could absorb changes as long as the major events stayed the same. So destroy family, and reveal that Val was living it up in the ghost zone. Specifically Ember's and when he as he was came to rescue her, she defending that siren, and worse wasn't under a spell. And in a fit of rage he had torn Valerie apart. When separated the weak human half had got the guilt and shame over that act. Just as he was about to destroy Amity, the dead Valerie Grey turned up blasted him long enough for Amity to activate a ghost shield: - which could not have been built in that short a time. Then this strange blue ghost turned up and humiliated him. The name of that ghost had now been engraved into his memory - Clockwork.

Sometime Later Clockwork entered his tower and saw the frozen Box Ghost, and the shattered thermos. He nodded and released the version of the box ghost he had pulled through time. So the evil Phantom was heading into Amity park. Walker's men would undoubtedly alert him. And Val would head to rescue them. And that was as far as he could see, though he didn't think the medallions he had provided would be needed, but since he didn't now they wouldn't, he might as well provide them.


	9. Chapter 8

Val sat down in her room. Until now she had been overwhelmed with everything she had to take in. One of the oddest things was finding out that she was half-ghost. Now, that was indeed weird, turning out to have a spirit for her mother who at the moment was the same age as she was. Of course since she now knew Technus existed, and where his powers and obsession lay, Phantom's excuse looked plausible. But Phantom had form and had tried to destroy Axion property for no good reason. There were a few times when Phantom didn't turn up. Yet every time he failed to she knew there was a good reason, yet she couldn't quite place it. What was the reason for that? Was there any link that she had missed? 

Valerie headed into Ember's kitchen, which had been divided into two halves. On one side everything was ecto, and on the other was as much as it could be in the ghost zone a perfectly normal kitchen - "To you anyway," Val reminded herself. "Why the ecto kitchen is probably normal to most of the ghost zone inhabitants." Val carefully got out some food, and hoped that Ember would remember to stock up, - hopefully without robbing the place, especially since she had planned on visiting Dad, her estranged husband. Val wondered how easily she had fallen into this pattern.

"Because unlike Phantom, Ember has never lied to you. Misled occasionally, but never lied. And despite her being reckless, she does love you. You will still have to oppose her at times."

* * *

Ember flew on her guitar. Now where was the dipstick, she really needed to find him before it was too late. Clockwork said it was a race against time. And he'd given her a small gift. She hoped this would work. Ember concentrated and blasted the ghost near Danny yelling "HEY! Dipstick!" 

"Oh great the lame haired, no hit, wonder."

"As much as I'd enjoy a fight I have more urgent business - a message from Clockwork."

A small piece of ecto detaches itself, and forms itself into Clockworks head. "The medallion is important Phantom. Wear it. If you want to know more about why I sent Ember, talk to her. I advise you do so and quickly - Time is running short."

"Okay, why you? We're not on particularly good terms."

"It involves a friend of yours who happens to be my daughter."

"You _can't _have a daughter, Ember, you're _my_ age. Besides I'd _have_ noticed a ghost."

Ember sighs, "Two things, ghosts can cycle, and I do or at least did. And if _anyone_ should know that ectoplasm and DNA can combine it'd be you. You did it the hard way, and were straddling _both _worlds at that time. So you became half-a-ghost or a halfa. My daughter was born in this world, and is another type of half ghost. She's spiritborn. Ever wonder why I narrowed down my plans to Amity after the concert?"

"No." Daniel sheepishly stated.

"Because my daughter lives and works here, and yet you keep encouraging her to see you as a bigger danger than any other ghost. Despite the fact you trust each other in so many ways, in this one thing neither of you do. My daughter is Valerie Grey."

"You're _her?_ The _punished spirit?"_

Ember nods sadly. "I was also The Wisconsin Hunter. I wasn't punished for that. _Protecting my haunt_ was legal. I was punished for _having a relationship with a human_. It'd probably have been overlooked if not for two reasons. One was Valerie. The other was that the complete Cadbury's had _finally mastered_ his powers and reported me to Walker."

"Cadbury's?"

"Sorry I slip into my old slang at times. Cadbury's Fruit and Nutcake - The American equivalent ..."

"Would be Fruitloop." Danny completes. "But I have to rescue Val."

"Take this medallion, and then if it becomes necessary to rescue her you will be able to, but for the moment, she's staying with in my realm. And if you ever need to find hers it's where you both hid from Skulker. Head back to Damon's and he'll explain more." Ember paused to form a natural break in the information flow. "Share the ghostly information with her, then reveal, dipstick! You'll find both her life and yours a lot easier. I have to go before I let Spectra return. I'm linked to her. You've always fought us closely together. We're sprits of emotions. She's misery I'm joy. Too much of one of us always invites the other. So see you later."

Ember disappeared in a massive whirlwind that Danny recognised and known he had seen elsewhere but couldn't quite place it. Still it wasn't as if he had to worry too much. It would be best to visit Damon, especially since things seemed to be calming down. He wondered why especially since Walker wasn't one to give up lightly .

Little did Danny know while Walker had immense power there were beings of such power that they effectively had free reign from him. The main job of his men was to warn him so he could batten down the hatches. Despite having a large army Walker was a creature of rules. Many contradictory to be sure, but Walker could not disobey the base rules without a ton of bricks falling upon him. This left him at a disadvantage in open warfare where despite best efforts there are only a set of guidelines which can be and often are broken.

This time when Danny attempt to enter through the walls into the Grey's house he got repelled. Damon recognised the pattern and carefully ushered him into a safe zone he had created.

"Damon. I've got to get Val. She's with..."

"Ember. I know. And that's made me relieved. She'll look out for Val, even if Ember is still in the take over the world stage of her cycle."

"You trust her?"

"With Val, definitely. She's searched so long, and while she might have done desperate things to gain her attention, she needs the time with her, even if Val might not remember her. Still since I now know who Ember was, I'm more relieved about Valerie's position. I'm just upset about my own idiocy. I should have realised she was safer in Vlad's suit."

"Why?"

"Unlike you, she isn't a ghost, so how can she lift weapons that break the laws of Physics?"

"Be impossible unless- no even my... the Fenton's weapons obey the laws of physics for lifting. So she has a ghostly power or two?"

"Yes. Minor short-range ecto-technical control. Nowhere as Precise as Technus' of course, but she can do it-just like her Mom. I just wish she hadn't kept her guitar in our bedroom."

Danny looked Damon up and down for signs of enchantment but there weren't any. Ember's story was true? She had settled down in the human world, and had an enjoyable time. Then he looked at the varying magazines with Ember on the cover. He remembered the Wisconsin hunter, and much of what had been hidden but he doubted Sam or Tucker would.

"So Ember's your wife?"

"Ex-wife. We knew we'd split when she cycled but I am glad she's alive. Ember's the one who taught Val how to fly. It took her a little time to get back into the habit but once she did."

"I was only saved by her _great aim_." Danny stated. "Okay - this stuff is for Val. The different ghosts I've faced and statements about what to do. I'm in a fair bit of trouble, and I trust her to be responsible with it, unlike the Fenton's."

Danny leaves from the safe zone ,whereupon he encounters someone he had hoped not to see for a long time, since he had only defeated this ghost by luck, and even then the ghost would have achieved his aims if not for Clockwork.

"Looking for the traitor Valerie? You'll never believe where she is..."

"Ember's realm right?"

Dan Phantom looked shocked. Still the next thing would surely provoke massive rage from his younger self.

"When you went to rescue her despite not being enchanted she defended that Siren."

"Hardly surprising" Danny said feeling that mentioning why Val had defended Ember was best left unsaid. And then Danny shivered, he had a temper on him, and for this elder version of Danny, Val had betrayed him. It was only too obvious why Dan Phantom had arrived now. Dan Phantom had no emotions except one which rose and fell like the tides -Rage. Cold icy rage. Rage at everything that betrayed him. And Danny was on the receiving end of it...


	10. Chapter 9

**Ember's realm**

Valerie cursed. She was getting bored. The time she had spent away from here, combined with the erasure of her memory, meant she had _no _idea what to do. If she known she was going to stay this long, she'd probably have brought some books, though they were not likely to be favourite's here. Though if Ember had acted as a Hunter herself, there might be some books written from a spirit's perspective on ghost hunting. They'd probably be hidden somewhere, but where?

The door bell rang, and someone had vanished from where they were standing. Typical kid pranksters. What Val didn't notice since her suit was off was a very puzzled young ghost wondering what a human was doing in Ember's realm. In fact he was so puzzled, that Val was able to close the door _before_ he had recovered enough presence of mind to prank the trespassing human.

The door bell rang again. And Val kicked herself. Ghosts could be invisible, so she set up her armour just in case he was one of those ghosts that had to be invisible. This time she noticed him. A small kid was outside. Ah yes.

"Okay, sorry about that, couldn't see you without my spirit armour."

Youngblood now re-entered the puzzled state he had just left. _This_ was _the Red Hunter_, who _shot first and asked questions never_? And she was _apologising_ to him? If Youngblood had been human he would have pinched himself. Perhaps this was a new Ecto-servant of Ember's? No - Ember would have assumed that he was still mad at her and wouldn't let him in. And if Youngblood wasn't so worried about Ember's encounter with the Red Hunter, he would have been mad.

"You killed Ember and took her realm. Prepare to be punished."

"Look, brat, last I knew Ember was still around. She's been sent on a mission by Clockwork, that's all. She's gone to talk to my Dad and Phantom."

"You're still trespassing! Humans aren't allowed in the ghost zone."

"Can't I visit my mother?"

Youngblood looked at Valerie as if she was insane. A human being the daughter of a ghost? That was impossible. It couldn't happen. There was no way any true spirit would fall in love with a human, even if offspring where possible.

"It's true. I'm at the centre of a True Ghost Trial. It's bound to be on every news channel."

Youngblood's parrot spoke. "Hello, this ghost's a kid, Val. Do you really think he'll watch the news? And yes she is telling the truth, she is your niece. And _no_, that _doesn't_ give you any authority over her!"

"Okay so she has a right to be here."

"Ember is big on entertainment, but I can't see anything suitable to just pass the time. No doubt she'll bring stuff from home, but I haven't been here since I was smaller than you. So..."

Youngblood shook his head. The rules of the realm still held, so Ember was still alive, and if he was right there was the remote control. He quickly turned on the TV, and hoped this weird human would leave soon. He handed the remote to Val.

"Thanks' kid. What's your name?"

"Youngblood."

Valerie turned on the TV and started flicking through the channels.

* * *

Danny barely dodged his elder alternate's blasts. This was not good. The last time he had only one because of something unexpected he did. But now, his elder self was undoubtedly ready for the ghostly wail, and unlike for his elder self, his wail was a last resort, and if he used it he would become truly vulnerable. 

"You can't stop me, this time, I am more powerful than you are. I will kill you and take your place thus guaranteeing my existence in time proper. Nothing can stop me. Nothing can stop me. Ah good it's I think it's about now." The younger Danny was wearing down. Suddenly two rings surrounded him and he retuned to his human form. Dan Phantom continued. "The only way you beat me was by doing the unexpected last time, this time there are no surprises."

* * *

Indeed the elder Danny would have been right; if not for the fact Valerie had been watching this. The two ghosts, explained the two different attitudes of Phantom, and the continual disappearances of Danny were also sorted out. This meant Phantom was as he said a good guy, where the elder ghost who could disguise himself as the younger was the person who had ruined her life. Now she knew which ghost to go for, and despite her anger at Danny's dishonesty, she wished she could get there in time to save him. 

Val's suit whirled round her but did not attach instead forming a portal she fell through quickly, while back in the human world a whirlwind appeared near the two Danny's.  
Dan immediately dismissed the whirlwind believing it to be Ember's, however Danny's mind finally clicked why he though he had seen that Ember's whirlwind elsewhere - Val's new suit.

"You ruined my life!" Val stated towards the elder Dan, and opened fire at him, upon which Danny shivered and Dan laughed, both knowing how poor her aim was. Then they were surprised as all five beams from her suit, hit Dan and hit him hard. The distraction enabled Danny to re-enter his ghostly form. He didn't think the otherwise occupied Val had seen him do so though. Then rather than continue on the board she jumped off it at let it head on it own towards the elder Dan, its electricity automatically firing upon the Elder Ghost. Val turned her head to Danny. "Ghost kid, are you going to help or are you just standing there with your mouth open?"

Danny concentrated hard and let loose with powerful ectoblasts, as Val continued pouring on the fire, hard as it was to see any real effects. Danny quickly took up the Thermos and gathered the Elder Dan in. Suddenly the Thermos vanished, as Clockwork arrived.

"That was not a good idea, Val."

"Took me by surprise too, I never expected that I could teleport. But if it's a choice between losing both of us and just losing me, then losing me is the right decision. Still I don't entirely trust Phantom, though I suppose his hearts in the right place."

Clockwork looked askance at Valerie. So she wasn't going to tell Danny that she knew. That was very interesting. Very, interesting indeed. Had Val truly accepted that in some ways she was mistaken? Or was this just a way to observe him until he slipped up?

Later that night Danny was talking to his friends and stated that it didn't matter what they thought it was way past time he told Valerie Grey of his double life. His friends looked at him as if he was insane, which was nothing unusual and asked one question that shocked Danny beyond all measure. "Who on earth is Valerie Grey?"

To be continued...


	11. Chapter 10

"You managed to teleport. That's a wonderful and creative use of you powers. I never thought you had it in you. I'm so pleased." Ember happily declared. 

"I know you're pleased at my increased abilities, Mother, but you've forgotten what would make my case an instant loss."

Ember's sensation of joy suddenly became a horrible empty pit. Here she was feeling so happy that Val had mastered her powers so well, when she had forgotten what this development would mean for her daughter. Like it or not Valerie was now classed as a spirit. And while she could spend more time with her daughter, for Val this was an unmitigated disaster.

**Earlier **

"Technus, you developed the spirit armour did you not?"

"No, Vlad Master's did."

"So it was designed for Valerie Grey already?"

"Most likely, though I needed to do some alterations on it."

Clockwork stopped for a moment. He'd have to ask. "What alterations were they?"

Technus smiled. "First, I had to get rid of all the Bugs that Vlad had placed there, then I removed the weapons and power sources. After all why not let Valerie use her spirit-born powers. I was supposed to be able to control Valerie from within the suit but for some reason I couldn't."

"Valerie Grey has stated that she has minor but strong ecto-Technical Control. Would this explain that factor?"

"Only too well."

"How did you know Grey was spirit-born?"

"Skulker didn't tell me, if that's what you think. I discovered it when I shot her plasma cannon, at point blank range, into her. She wasn't even fazed. Even humans or Phantom get fazed by that. But the ecto-technical control explains that as well."

"Walker, you may cross-examine."

"What extent of teleportation does the suit allow?" Walker asked. This was going to be the key to his victory.

"The suit only, and just from her spirit."

Walker spoke. "I have new evidence that you may wish to see, Observants"

The Observant's look at Walker's display that shows Valerie's new teleportation abilities. They sigh. This was not going to be a terribly popular decision back in conclave, but they didn't have much choice, unless...

"Were you behind this, Clockwork?"

"I see why you ask, but unfortunately not. The teleportation was Val's own power."

The Observants then spoke. "While grateful that Val developed that power at a rather convenient time to prevent utter disaster, since Clockwork was not behind this, we have no choice but to declare Val a spirit. The sentence will be carried out."

**Ember's realm**

Ember opened the door and then there was a sudden squawking. Ember shivered she knew that squawking. What revenge had Youngblood planned for her this time? Not that she didn't deserve it, she supposed.

"Actually, Youngblood planned no revenge, he was worried about you."

Youngblood contradicted the parrot. "Nonsense! By the way when's the Red Hunter leaving? Human's aren't supposed to be in the ghost zone."

"She's not leaving. She's been declared a spirit. It's going take a little while to get her realm up and running again, but until that's done she's staying with me."

"So she won the case?"

"Actually I lost it. Ember was hoping I'd be declared human as well. Never quite understood that part, - I suppose it's because she misses the joys in the world, and didn't want that to be my fate. Ember is so linked to the joy and yet she can never taste it directly. That's got to be harsh, especially for spirit so linked to the world as she is. I suppose I understand why it had to be done, but it's definitely a cruel and unusual punishment."

Val and Ember then start discussing exactly how they'd progress from here. For some reason they had assumed that Val would win this. And worse, Val had become a loose spirit without a strong obsession any more. Phantom had been it, but humans could sometimes remove their main obsession entirely. Eventually Val could probably find something that would fasten her tightly, but for now it was open season on her.

"So what did you mean I was in worse danger now?"

"Basically you're a powerful ghost _without_ a conceptual realm. This means you'll have people attempting to recruit you, kill you or serve you. Be careful though, - you'll need to find a concept which works with you, especially since you became detached from vengeance, which happened a lot earlier than anyone here realised."

"Except me."

"Yes, but then _you know everything_, Clockwork."

"So Ember, which portfolio would suit me? Excluding vengeance. As much as I don't want to admit it, I was the spirit of Vengeance wasn't I? But I don't want to be her any more, despite how easy it would be to slip back to that."

"Well the Spirit of Jealousy is possible but it's heavily competed over already and occupied as well. But from there it's far too easy to slip into vengeance. Hunting is occupied but it can always be taken over. Skulker becoming the Hunter was a massive shock. But you are partially attached to his realm now, so it's the second quickest attachment you can develop."

"2nd quickest?" Valerie asked wondering what the other was, and hoping her idea was wrong.

"The quickest would be ..." Ember looks downcast as she speaks.

"Vengeance" Valerie interrupts. "Right so Hunting is a possibility, but I expect Skulker won't like that. Other possibilities that aren't overly negative Ember?"

"That's the problem. Of the third slot you're most suited for, well, it's also occupied, and you're not going to like this at all. The good news is that there is a nice sub-slot you can fit in, but I don't think you're quite ready for that yet."

"You might as well lay it on me..."

"Protection. However since Phantom is pretty much biased towards protecting the human world. If you took this up..."

"I'd be protecting the Ghost Zone, mostly. As much as I can agree this needs doing in places, as you said I'm not ready for it yet. Still it is a possibility that I hadn't thought of, Ember. Okay that's the basic realms I can attach myself to. What else?"

"Walker always likes an enforcer and recruiting you would not only be useful, it would also tweak my nose. He hates me nearly as much he does Phantom. Skulker will probably redouble his efforts to hunt you especially since you're linked to his realm. Unless you find a concept soon you'll have to take over his as a matter of survival. "

"Really?"

"Why do you think Skulker always wears his suit? He was originally the prey of the last hunters, but thanks to Technus, he was able to turn the tables and take the realm over. Skulker's continually worried that someone will take his conceptual realm from him."

Clockwork looked at Val. The Protector of the Ghost Zone would suit Val. As much as he didn't like the Observant's they needed a hunter of her calibre. Honest as well as powerful. Skulker was good, but Val and Phantom were better and less likely to get distracted, and unlike Walker wouldn't make the rules her purpose. Val made deals when it was in her best interests . Clockwork decided he'd better look up the rules concerning conceptual realms and see if he could find out why Val's was still up.

"You know there is always the possibility of appeal, Val"

"Yes, but Amity needs some protection and my case can be used to remove Phantom from his haunt. After all he's part ghost, and in some ways is more ghost than I am. Unless we can find evidence that links me solidly to that world, _I am not appealing."_

"Curses! Foiled Again!" Youngblood murmured.


	12. Chapter 11

**Human world.**

Danny wondered why Val had been forgotten. He looked carefully at his to companions. Still while they may have forgotten Val, the other side of her had been too necessary both here and in the ghost zone to be completely forgotten. He sighed, "**The Red Hunter?**"

"Hmm? Yeah. She seems to turn up when there's _something bigger_ going on. Axion was _controlled by Vlad_, there was _the invasion_ led by The Ghost King and then there was Technus. The Red Hunter's a _weird_ ghost, but _definitely a ghost_."

Danny sighed. Val was considered a ghost now, but he had never seen her as one. Somewhat bad-tempered and a bit vengeful, but also had a greater dedication to protecting people from ghosts than anyone else. Danny sighed; this was obviously part of Val's punishment. Why wasn't he affected? If only he had someone else to talk to about this.

Danny got up from the table. "I really need to think about things."

Sam looked at Tucker. "What's up with him? I don't see why he's so upset about the Red Hunter. It's not as if he _ever_ dated her." Sam didn't understand why she winced at that last sentence. She sighed at his retreating form.

Once he got home he got a message from his sister. "Damon Grey phoned asking for you Danny, so does he know then?"

Danny nodded then he phoned Val's old number. He hoped that her father would remember her. Then he heard her father speak "I think we need to talk to each other about Val, since our friends don't remember her. What this means is she lost her case? She'll call us when she's ready but she's got some things she'll have to sort out.?"

"Like what?"

"Her realm, her concept, and her job. I hope she finds one that's good for her. It also needs to suit her personality."

"Why'd Clockwork lets us remember? It seems cruel somehow."

"It's more for Val's sake than ours. We have strong ties to the ghost zone and thus can visit her. She requested you as Phantom, which means she still trusts you in many ways. I just worry what will happen when she finds out who you are."

"That worries me as well especially since I missed so many opportunities to tell her early on. The handing over to you of details on ghosts was part of my way to make it up to her."

**Ghost Zone: Val's realm**

Val looked at the desert. Ember was going to teach her how to adjust the realm to her whims. While it came naturally to born spirits, those born human had a much harder time getting to grips with this very basic skill. They tend to make mistakes. But Val wasn't even managing _anything_. She tried without her spirit armour and nothing happened. She tried with it on and still nothing. "I though you said, there would be some change here, Ember?"

"I did. Something should have happened, but you have to be able to do something. You're still part-spirit." Ember noticed Valerie wince. As much as Valerie had accepted that she was spiritborn, and was trapped in the ghost zone, she wasn't yet willing to accept that she was partly spirit. This was a new problem. In earlier times humans disliked getting kicked out, and weren't willing to accept they were still classed as human. Still Ember still had a little control of this realm, so she could help set it up. But it was best if Val did it.

Then Ember smiled, she had a way around this. She quickly formed a basic house and garden. Val could sleep here, and hopefully her subconscious would do what Val was unwilling to do consciously. She spoke. "Okay I'm just forming a small camp for you. Since you have difficulty doing this consciously and your teleportation was instinctive I'm thinking..."

"Yeah. Not a bad plan."

----

Clockwork sighed. There was something he wasn't considering. Something he had missed. It was time to look at the past. The time blurred, and he looked before Pariah Dark's invasion in on Val. and Star.

"I don't get it. Why such a mad on for Phantom, Val? I can understand hunting ghosts but Phantom?"

"Star. I may accept that he gives us a measure of protection but that's only because he sees this town as his _private haunt_. You remember the big ghost invasions when Phantom held the town hostage. And remember when he robbed the place. He's powerful yes, but he's also erratic."

"Perhaps he's_ two_ ghosts?"

"I'm going for the simplest explanation. He's erratic and can't take responsibility so he's too dangerous to have around."

Star sighed. Axion was partially Val's fault, and she _still_ hadn't taken responsibility for that. "You two are so alike."

"I'm _nothing_ like the ghost kid!" Val snapped.

The images of the past faded out.

"More like him than you knew Val. More like him than you knew." Clockwork sighed. Then he blinked in surprise. Was _that_ the answer? Val the half ghost who was mostly human, Vlad, the half-ghost who was mostly ghost. And Danny who was exactly half ghost and half human. Clockwork shook his head. That was too obvious, and even if it was so it wouldn't be enough for appeal.

----

**Val's realm**

Val slept rather peacefully, and though during her sleep her realm had changed at times, each time the structure had faded away quickly. Ember sighed. Val still did not want to admit she was part spirit and Ember doubted she ever would. Oh she acknowledged it, but admitting it to herself was something different. Clockwork and Damon had been right; Humans were complex and contradictory creatures. And her daughter was one of the most contradictory. There was no point in Ember telling Val that the plan had worked to an extent because Val was not willing to believe that. This was only going to make her existence harder.

Val woke up refreshed form her sleep. She was about to ask Ember whether this proved she wasn't a ghost when Ember sighed. "Many ghosts do require some form of rest. But different ghost require different lengths and times. In fact there's one ghost who's most powerful when sleeping and sleeps about 24 hours a day."

As Ember and Val exited the realm, they were jumped by Skulker. "Now you are a ghost, I can hunt you without repercussion. You have earned a place on my wall. You are the only mortal-born that I have granted this honour to."

Ember sighed. "Skulker we don't have time for this."

"You know the rules. Stand Aside." Skulker jumped at Valerie and before she could counter pulled out this huge rocket and launched it only to curse when he suddenly got an urge to research purple-backed gorillas. The path of his jetpack taking him into the path of the rocket.

"You were lucky that time Val. He will hunt you until your attached somewhere other than his realm. That might not stop him though. You need a patron whose power can be used more often than Clockworks."

Val nodded. "It's going to take time, but I hunted down nuisance ghosts beforehand. I can do the same here. And from the information I got I'll be protecting the world I left behind occasionally too. There's no choice, really. I have to attach myself to protection. Besides sleeping on the possibilities I realised that that was the right choice for me."

"Occasionally you'll be protecting us Spirits in the Human world."

"I'm willing to do that as long as they don't break their contracts. But be warned I will limit what people are able to do. So, yes, you will be able to have a concert. And I'll protect you from Danny. But attempt to take over the world..."

"I get it."


	13. Chapter 12

Valerie knew that she had been lucky with her encounter with Skulker, but it was time to do this. And she would need to do this right. "I'd like to invite Phantom to my realm, to discuss an alliance." 

"You know he'd accept your help."

"True, but I'd want to do this properly, even if I didn't need to. Since he is the main realm holder, and is bound to give me permission, there's no point in not asking, right?" Val pointed out. Besides with how the Red Hunter was viewed without knowing about Val or her less important hunts, she would only cause panic. It was time to face the music.

Clockwork nods. "And I Suppose you want Damon to accompany him?"

"If possible of course I want my Dad to come. But he might not be able to make it. See what you can do. I plan to have a long talk with Daniel. A very long and private talk. We really need to sort things out." There was one question Valerie would really like to ask Phantom, but knew that she could not. It was time to send a messenger to bring them back.

Ember stroppily stated "I am not going. I hate being the messenger boy. Not _this time_."

Clockwork smiled. "What made you think I was going to send _you?_ I'm going to send someone he trusts far more than you. Someone who I am keeping an eye on since he requested I did. His clone."

"A clone?" Val stated. "There's _no way_ that would work, _certainly not_ as intended, anyway. If done here the clone wouldn't be human enough, and if in my world," Valerie winced at the inadvertent reminder of her loss.. "They wouldn't be ghostly enough."

"Not the only thing that was wrong. Hormone and ecto mix were off as well. So well.."

"Wait, are you saying what I _think_ you're saying?"

"Yep. She's a girl."

Valerie's lips turn up into a smirk, before she explodes into laughter. "This is too funny. The only thing funnier would be if it was Dash Baxter." Once Val has recovered. "Right Ember you're staying here with me."

"Why on Earth are you insisting on that?" Ember whinges before realising. "Nuts. With you and the Dipstick here, I'd be pretty nearly unopposed. No wonder Clockwork wasn't going to send me. I'm _still_ going, and the _only_ way you'll stop me is if you..." Ember gets cut off as a red beam shoots out from Val's weapons. "Shoot you? You obviously don't realise that I am both willing and able to do so if it becomes necessary. Part of me liked Phantom, and I still shot at him. And I _meant _Phantom there, _not_ Fenton."

Ember got up groggily. That shot had rather taken the wind out of her sails. This was something she hadn't realised. Note: listen to Skulker when he makes an offhand comment. He might not leak as badly as Technus, but the times he does are always as important. Doubly so since it is a far rarer occasion. "Forgot how ruthless you were. Still, a darn good trait in a protector if not allowed to dominate."

* * *

**Amity**

Dani flew carefully toward the Fentonworks. There was no way she wanted Danny's friends to see her, they hadn't entirely trusted her before she had betrayed him to Vlad and while she doubted he had mentioned it no point in risking that. Still she actually had a cleaner reputation from Danny having only taken down dangerous ghosts with little if any property damage. Still there he was floating about quite happily, especially since the Red Huntress wasn't around.

"Danny."

"Dani! What are you doing here?"

"Wish I could say coming to see you, but The Red Hunter has extended an invitation to you. Wonder why?"

"Val's invited me? I know she was planning to but I wasn't expecting this for another week. Oh, me and Damon only? Business not pleasure. I can;t make it too busy here."

"Don't worry Clockwork's made deals with most. Beside your parents are competent enough. Only the rare and powerful ghosts are really any danger. And they're _too interested_ in the Red Hunter for some reason."

Danny sighs. That part of its true. He can come since most of the powerful ghost are interested in Val's choice. Of course there was one ghost who would know _exactly_ what was going on and could take this opportunity. "What about Ember?"

"I'm sure the Red Hunter will keep her on a tight leash."

Danny nodded. Val would do so even if part of her respected or liked the ghost. Still time to move and call in on Damon but first time to tell Sam and Tucker. "They can't come you know."

"I know."

Danny flew down and changed back into his human form. He looked at Sam and Tucker and stated, "The Red Hunter has invited my to visit her realm. It's mostly business but Clockwork says I should do this."

Sam wondered why her jealousy built up from at the mention of Danny being alone with the Red Hunter. Why was she so jealous of a ghost who was always armoured? It made more sense to be jealous of Ember than a ghost so permanently encased in armour. Then she squashed any idea that she was jealous after all she wasn't in love with Danny.

* * *

Danny sighed. Here he was heading to the ghost zone. What was so important that Val had called him and her Dad here? There was the door. 

"Hey this is cool."

"Val's potentially faster, but couldn't go at her full speed before now."

"Why not?"

"Not a ghost at that time. I "float" for want of a better word, she flies. Similar effects but different ways of achieving it. And while I could go through things, she'd run smack dab into them. _Not_ a good position to be in. Here we are Val's realm. She should have spruced it up a bit."

Danny opened the door only to find it as bare as ever. He blinked. This was weird. It should be better than this. Ember nodded imperceptibly to Damon in answer to a questioning look he gave her. They both moved off to one side talking quietly to each other. "Inherited our combined stubbornness I see." "Just not willing to admit she's part-spirit." "Typical, but partially Danny's fault."

Val spoke carefully. "Phantom I have invited you here mainly out of business. I wish to become a spirit of protection."

"What's that got to do with me?"

"Because you're occupying the slot at the moment. If I get permission I will act a a protector to Spirits from the worst excesses of themselves and mortals. I will be both your ally and your enemy."

"So no real change then?"

"I'll cut down the work in this zone. And some of the more dangerous ghosts I can attack _before_ they get to you. You should find a small drop in your workload, Fenton."

Danny's mouth dropped open at that and stuttered out. "Fenton?"


	14. Chapter 13

Danny was not happy at all. Val had _definitely_ called him Fenton. And she only ever did that when she was in a _very_ bad mood. What could put her in that bad a mood? The only reason she'd by this cross with him was that...

"I know, Danny. _In fact_ I told Dad. You can drop the aggressive stance you're holding."

"Aggressive stance?" a perplexed Danny queried.

"Your ghost form and my new suit are both types of spirit armour. Our _battle forms_, if you will. Yet we can tap into limited amounts of ghostly power with them _down_. Not that I wouldn't have attacked you early on, but it did make things worse. But I'm getting deviated. We can compare notes later. Will you allow to me to share the realm of protection Danny Phantom?"

"Of course I will Val." Danny states and then reverts to his human form.

"Good. Now we are going to talk for a very long time."

---

**(Human World) **

Sam woke up screaming. Danny was heading to his doom. It was time to wake up Tucker, and worse Jazz. She had remembered and it was time to save Danny from that dangerous ghost hunter and more importantly himself. Once all three were gathered in the kitchen Sam spoke. "I was able to break through this, quite simply because Val was one of the keys in getting me..." Sam blushes.

"What do you mean?"

"The Red Hunter wasn't a ghost. Not always. Despite what you might think, she was human and the second best ghost-hunter in town after Danny. Somewhat inaccurate with her weapons, but very good at ghost hunting. She was known as Valerie Grey and is out for vengeance on Danny Phantom.

"So what's the problem?"

"Val is a ghost now..."

"And ghosts know of Danny's double life." Jazz stated.

"Danny's Doomed." Tucker stated.

"When we rescue him I'm going to give him such a stern talking to." Jazz and Sam both said in their own inimitable ways.

_"__As I said, Doomed." _Tucker repeated, before earning a glare from both girls.

---

**(Val's realm )**

Danny shivered as Val's tirade went on. Fortunately it had come to an end. Val had pointed out there were plenty of places he had an opportunity to tell her when it was reasonably safe. Once that had finally finished, Danny felt relieved as Val moved to favours she'd like "There are certain things I'd like you to do. Could you at least continue to feed me coursework? I don't want to get behind in human stuff, even though I'm now studying a ghostly curriculum as well. "

"I'm willing to do so."

"Now I wish to talk to you about ghostly tactics. These are basic fighting tactics which always apply. I am pretty much designed for bursts of immensely high speed. And have a large amount of weaponry. While I can fight close combat occasionally, my best bet is ambush tactics."

"Makes sense."

"Your Dad is heavily built, and strong. With the right equipment he'll win a stand up fight with even very strong ghosts. The best bet to defeat Jack Fenton for any ghost would be to ambush either from a distance, or while invisible."

Danny nodded. Vlad's possession tactic had worked far better than directly confronting his Dad. His Dad was pretty dangerous in a close range fight. His aim could be better though. It was nearly as bad as Val's used to be.

"You and your Mum are similar in concept: - Jack of all trades, master of none. You both primarily blast but can be effective in hand to hand. You adapt your fighting to the enemy you're facing."

"Indeed. The vampire ghost, Plasmius is more or less my enemy. We only worked together against the Ghost King because it was necessary. I have to sneak round him because his powers are designed for a stand-up fight. His shields have a tendency to prevent my greater speed from working. But he's usually come off worse when confronting my Dad."

"Because he's relying on his ghostly power, failing to realise that in a stand up fight, your Dad is stronger and tougher, and the ecto-technology he develops makes up for his human weaknesses."

Vlad's overconfidence was indeed what had let him down, time and again. Jack was highly resistant to mental control. It took a lot of effort, or a precise placement to control him. Danny nodded.

"You've been thinking about this a lot."

"I didn't have much else to do here, not that I didn't enjoy Ember's company."

Suddenly appearing as if he had always been there, though he had always been there for only the last second, Clockwork stood tall and spoke, "You might have stopped Ember, but your uncle is heading for the Fenton Portal, Ember. He's not very happy with your Dad."

"Uncle?" Danny queried aloud. "He isn't who I think he is? I remember someone rather like a little brother to Ember, even if she did abandon him to face the music. Nuts, it can't be who I think it is can it?"

Valerie nods. "It's Youngblood. I wouldn't be surprised if Spectra was either my Grandmother or aunt, knowing how relations work in myths about gods, but quite frankly I _don't_ want to know. I may need my spirit-armour to see him, but since I need it to stop him." A whirlwind surrounds her and Val starts floating, so that when her armour has been fully activated her board appears underneath her

Danny Fenton nods. "Going Ghost."

"Do you _have to say that_?"

"Unfortunately, it seems to have become essential. Let's go."

---

**(Ghost Zone)**

"Surrender, Human World is restricted access. You may not enter while Phantom is under safe-conduct." Val stated. "Look it's me or Walker, and who would you prefer to be dealing with?"

Youngblood smiled evilly. "Danny, the _first_ time we fought I was _too_ confident. The second time I used my invisibility power to frame you."

"Come on, that won't work _this time_."

"Who said that I was framing _Phantom_ this time?"

Youngblood suddenly became invisible to all those who thought themselves as adults, or at least _more adult_ than the world around them. At that point the Fenton's Specter Speeder arrived and as far as those aboard were concerned _all_ they could see was Valerie firing at Phantom with her usual accuracy - none at all. Still, given time enough, she would surely hit him. In order to save Danny they drove their vehicle straight at the Red Hunter.


	15. Chapter 14

Spotting the huge vehicle heading for her out the corner of her eye, Valerie kicked her board vertically and into full burn. Valerie prayed she made it as the Speeder came nearer. She cleared the roof with a millimetre to spare, and hoped that the fuel wouldn't give out before the aerial arrived where she was. Realising something Val kicked her board to the horizontal and dropped down. "Phantom, swap would you, else I'll have to call Walker, and my uncle has enough problems about this, without me doing that on top of everything else." 

Danny moved to the rear and Val jumped off the Specter Speeder and continued firing into thin air. Danny and Tucker looked at each other. Val had always been borderline, but she had never been this insane. Then Jazz got it. "Youngblood. We three like to act as gown-ups, or what we believe to be grown ups. Thus he can become invisible to us. Val's suit makes up for her and Danny's ghostly form does it for him." As soon as Jazz said that she could see the bratty kid ghost. She put the fact that Val had called Youngblood her Uncle to one side, and opened fire, striking Youngblood and causing him to become visible.

Val swooped in and picked up a now sulking Youngblood. "Well that's the first mission done, Danny. Now _can you_ get rid of _your tagalongs_, please?"

Danny winced, not that he entirely blamed Val. It was the best way to describe them at the moment, even though it reminded him of what Val had once been like. Still it might be better to do this the other way. "It might be easier to take them to your realm with us."

"Hold on I'd better check the Observants' rules." Val tilted her head to one side as if she was listening to something that only she could hear. "It's legal, despite Walker's beliefs, and as long as we don't enter his realm, we'll be okay. Tell them to follow me."

* * *

**(Val's realm.)**

The Specter Speeder came to a full stop above the desert, and the crew alighted. Sam and Valerie both moved unconsciously closer to Danny, making him feel a bit claustrophobic. Obviously Val had partially forgiven him, though he expected it would take a long time for her to completely do so - if she ever did. The fact that Val's suit was still up spoke volumes especially since he had turned back into his human form. Val and Sam were both in battle positions and neither was going to back down. And worse _both_ were expecting him to come in on _their_ side. There was _only one_ thing to do. "Jazz, could you talk to the girls?"

Valerie switched her armour off and Sam's stance got extremely stiff. Both knew enough about Jazz to know _anything_ was better than a lecture from her. They hoped they had backed down enough to prevent it. Unfortunately, they had not and Jazz started off on one of her lectures. Sam cursed how clueless Danny was, while Valerie cursed how underhanded that ghost was. Neither of course knew what the other was thinking. But both came away with a different impression due to his actions. Val decided that Danny knew about Sam's crush whilst Sam believed, now more firmly than ever that Danny had no clue.

Tucker looked at Danny. "I think that's enough punishment don't you? Perhaps you ought to explain what's going on. This ghost realm is Valerie's? It doesn't make sense to me."

"It's a long story, and I'm not certain I'm allowed to tell you. Hell Val's not certain she is, and even if I can't, she might be able to. But basically Val's been allowed to act as the ghost zones hunter. Basically a policemen/security guard for ghosts. However she needed my permission to do so since I'm also attached to the conceptual realm of protection."

"Okay. But security guard for ghosts? Why would that be needed?"

"Suppose Ember didn't try to take over the world, or hypnotise people, she'd be able to live there and be a great pop star. She's always worse at this age though. Once she grows up and calms down, she'll fit in well. She's done it _many_ times before." Val stated. "At least _once in Wisconsin_. And that's _all_ I can say."

Sam winced, considering what ghost hunters tended to be like, the ghosts that didn't cause trouble would need a bodyguard. Jack and Val were actually two of the more progressive hunters, willing to work with ghosts and even then they had had an unhealthy dislike for the spectral. Even Danny had held attitudes like that at one point, but he soon realised that it would be hypocritical of him.

"If you see Wulf before we do put in a good word for me. I think I may be able to use him as a freelance agent. Now get on board the Speeder would you. I've never done this consciously before."

"Wait. Does Val always grow in power as you do Danny?""

"Seems to. She's taught me a lot these past two days, and I think she's going to teach me some more. So far we've covered basic fighting, and has explained why Dad _always_ beats Plasmius. I think she's going to cover the ghostly side next."

Val concentrates and a whirlwind appears around the Speeder which gets dropped out right above Axion Labs. The crew on board look at each other. They sigh. This rescue had turned out to be a real let down. Sam was still red. _How dare_ Val _force them away_ from _her_ Danny.

* * *

**(Val's realm: some time later) **

"Okay how do you tend to avoid shots? While you can pull up a shield, I doubt that's you favourite. You shift out the way. Your form's fairly flexible, and I bet you're not using that power to its fullest extent. You're a trickster ghost, Danny. A decent one, but that's what you are. I think you're probably a shape-shifter."

"Shape-shifter?" Danny asked before realising that ability of Dark Dan's was probably not from Vlad. It was almost certainly like the ghostly wail, something implicit in him, as he was now. However his human form probably acted as an anchor, stopping him from ever drifting too far from his default. Dan Phantom's anchor however was far looser.

"Make sense, but since I'm part human..."

An alarm rings and Val curses. She was going to have to do the rest of the arrangements now, and this first arrangement meant dealing with a really nasty ghost, though everyone stated that he was a necessary evil. "Danny you'd better leave now, especially since your coming to the end of the safe-conduct. Also if you see Wulf, give him my apologies as well as a request. Walker's finally coming to see his new boss."

"And I definitely don't want to be around when my safe-conduct runs out, else you'll have to arrest me. By Val, see you sometime." Danny entered his ghost form and flew out of Val's realm.

"Sooner than you think Danny, sooner than you think."


End file.
